Like Child Memory
by DaeShin-ah
Summary: Aku bermimpi di dalam sana aku bertemu diriku yang dulu dan akhirnya bertemu dengan cinta pertamaku. Saat ku terbangun aku tersenyum tatkala mengingat kejadian yang membuatku bersamanya saat ini-Do Kyungsoo


"Like Child Memory"

Cast : Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin, EXO Member

Genre : School Life, Friendship, Romance(little bit)

Rated : T

Cast milik tuhan yang maha esa,agency masing-masing dan milik orang tua masing-masing disini author hanya meminjam saja. FF ini murni karangan author Yua Lee and Shin-ah yah readers^^. Dan maaf juga kalo banyak Typo author juga manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan :v #bahasanye -,-"

Author juga dapat inspirasi dari lagu nya sunny hill :v yang like a child kalo kalian denger lagunya pasti dapet banget fell nya sama cerita nya hehehe -3-v . Okelah daripada author ini banyak berseihraman rohani cekidot(?) aja ke cerita annyeong#tebarkemvang :v .

***DON'T BE PLAGIATOR***

*****HAPPY READING YAH READERS*****

* Kyungsoo sedang menulis beberapa tulisan yang menurut nya penting untuk di tulis…secara tiba-tiba ada seorang namja imut datang membawa beberapa berkas di tangan nya.

"Kyungsoo shii…"ucap sesorang namja imut yang sedang menghampiri nya.

"Ne? Ada apa Xiumin sunbae?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum di paksakan karna ia tau berkas penting itu untuknya lagi.

"Ada berkas dari Tuan Wu… Dan berhenti memanggil ku sunbae Kyungsoo!" ucap Xiumin berbicara sedikit kesal.

"Mi… Mian hyung… dan kapan berkas ini di kumpul kan ?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum di paksakan.

"Secepatnya! Aku akan menunggu nya arraseo?! Baiklah aku harus kembali keruangan Tuan Wu! Annyeong!" ucap Xiumin dengan berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan senyum di paksakan.

* Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum masam ketika melihat berkas kantor yang tersusun rapi dan banyak itu… dan secara tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan secara terpaksa ia membukanya.

FROM : JONGIN

TO : KYUNGI

'Changi…apa nanti aku akan menjemput mu ?.'

* Kyungsoo mengetik dengan cepat pesan tersebut sebelum iya di tegur oleh teman di sebelah nya.

TO : JONGIN

FROM : KYUNGI

'Tidak usah Jongin… aku akan kesana sendiri… lagi pula aku akan izin untuk libur sehari.'

Lalu ia mengetik tombol send.

"Do Kyungsoo! Bukan kah aku sudah bilang … jangan bermain HP di saat kau sedang sibuk" ucap Zhoumi yaitu senior Kyungsoo yang menangkap basah Kyungsoo yang sedang membalas pesan tunangannya tersebut.

"Mian Zhoumi hyung… Jongin hanya menanyakan keadaanku saja" ucap Kyungsoo meminta maaf dan hanya di balas senyum biasa untuk Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?!"ucap seorang namja yang iya yakin itu adalah senior nya di kantor.

"Ne? Ada yang bisa ku bantu ?" ucap Kyungsoo sopan.

"Boleh aku minta berkas yang aku berikan kemarin padamu ?" ucap namja itu sama sopan nya.

"ah… ne…" ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung berlari ke meja nya untuk mencari berkas penting itu.

"ini… maaf terlambat memberikannya sunbae…" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit membungkuk hormat.

"Ne… lain kali jangan kau ulangi arraseo?" ucap namja senior itu

"Ne… choseohimnida…" ucap Kyungsoo menunduk sedikit dan langsung kembali ke meja nya.

* Kyungsoo pulang sekitar jam 8 malam waktu KST, Kyungsoo menaiki bus yang akan membawa nya ke café yang Jongin beserta yang lainya bertemu, di dalam pun ia hanya duduk sendiri tak ada orang sedikit pun, kepalanya sedikit pusing menginggat berkas kantor yang sangat banyak, dan mungkin tidur sebentar tak masalah .

Secara tiba-tiba waktu kembali mundur menuju 2002 tahun di mana Kyungsoo masih menjadi murid SMA, Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidur nya dan melihat namja kecil duduk di sebelah nya bersama 2 orang yang ia yakini itu Baekhyun dan Luhan hyung, Kyungsoo memegang kepala nya mungkin ia salah penglihatan atau yang lain, ia langsung melihat ke depan kursi penumpang di mana ada seorang kakek yang sedang membaca koran pada tahun 2002.

Kyungsoo terkejut dan ia sudah sampai di halte sekolahnya, ia melihat Kyungsoo kecil turun dari bus dan berdiri bersama Luhan dan Baekhyun kecil lalu ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari bus, Kyungsoo melihat name tag Kyungsoo kecil tejatuh dan segera mengambilnya dan segera berlari untuk mengembalikannya sampai dan tanpa sadar membuat kartu kantor nya terjatuh dibus .

Kyungsoo tak percaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang, sebuah sekolah di mana ia, Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun dan beberapa teman lainya pernah berguru ilmu di sini. Kyungsoo memasuki sekolah lamanya dengan kagum dan melongo(?), ketika ia sedang melihat-lihat pundak nya terasa di tepuk oleh seseorang, ketika ia melihat itu guru killer yang selalu membuat Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol dihukum membersihkan kamar mandi sekolah dan secara tiba-tiba yeoja yang tak lagi muda itu menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk berjalan bersamanya.

"Choshohimnida… mengapa anda menarik saya?!" ucap Kyungsoo yang tangan nya masih di tarik dan berusaha mengikuti langkah yeoja paruh baya tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Bukankah kau guru pengganti yang di sarankan Tuan Cho?!" ucap yeoja paru baya itu.

"Ne? Bukan? Aku bukan…aku bukan…" belum sempat menjelaskan ia sudah di dorong memasuki kelas yang i a tempati dulu ,dan secara serentak para murid segera duduk dan memberi salam.

"BERI SALAM KEPADA SEONGSAENGNIM!" ucap seorang murid pada teman-teman nya.

"ANNYEONGHASEO SEONGSAENGNIM!" ucap seluruh murid di kelas, dan yang mereka dapat kan hanyalah tatapan kosong dari guru mereka, Kyungsoo tersentak dan langsung tersenyum kepada murid nya.

"Ne… Annyeonghaseo… Do Kyungsoo imnida… kalian bisa menanggil ku Kyungsoo saem arrachi" ucap Kyungsoo pelan dan lembut lalu di hadiahi teriakan para murid.

"Wah! Kyungsoo ah!... saem baru kita sama seperti nama mu!" ucap seorang yeoja yang antusias itu kepada temannya yang bernama Do Kyungsoo.

"Wah! Seongasengnim! Nama mu sama dengan nama ku!" ucap Kyungsoo kecil melambai ke arah Kyungsoo.

* Hari berikut nya

* Kyungsoo sedang melakukan ulangan pada mata pelajaran yang kyungsoo tidak suka pada waktu SMA nya itu adalah pelajaran 'FISIKA'. Kyungsoo sudah memberikan soal pada murid nya sekitar satujam yang lalu… ia melihat-lihat apakah Kyungsoo kecil sudah sampai di mejanya karena katanya ia izin untuk kekamar kecil, Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika ia melihat bahwa meja yang ia pernah duduki kosong dan tak berpenghuni(?) , Kyungsoo segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap dimana iya dulu suka membolos ketika pelajaran 'FISIKA', Kyungsoo memanggil Kyungsoo kecil yang sedang bersantai di atas atap yang bahkan bulan ini akan memasuki musim dingin itu.

"Ireobwha…" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memanggil Kyungsoo kecil yang sedang membolos di atas, dan Kyungsoo kecil berjalan ke arah nya dengan menundukkan kepalanya karena takut ketauan.

"Seharusnya kau tak usah ke sini bukankah sekarang akan memasuki musim dingin?" ucap Kyungsoo lembut sambil membenarkan jaket Kyungsoo kecil dengan senyum hati nya itu.

"Apa seongseng tidak marah padaku?" ucap Kyungsoo kecil sambil melihat seongsaengnim barunya itu.

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Sudahlah ayo kita turun sekarang sudah akan memasuki jam istirahat…" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggandeng Kyungsoo kecil .

#Semua mata pelajaran selesai dan Kyungsoo segera merapikan peralatannya yang berada di mejanya, ketika Kyungsoo keluar ia melihat Kyungsoo kecil yang sedang berjalan menunduk ia ingat bahwa hari ini ia tak diberi uang oleh ayahnya karena digunakan untuk taruhan judi.

"Kyungsoo-ya !" ucap Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan nya ke Kyungsoo kecil.

"Oh! Ne seongsaengnim?! Ada apa?" ucap Kyungsoo kecil yang sudah berada di sebalah gurunya itu.

"Mau ikut dengan ku?" ucap Kyungsoo pada Kyungsoo kecil.

"Ne? Ah… tidak aku akan langsung pulang saja… Aku takut ay…" belum sempat selesai berbicara Kyungsoo sudah menarik Kyungsoo kecil ke sebuah kedai di pinggir jalan.

"Kajjah ! Makan sepuasmu bukankah kau suka?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Ne? Apa aku boleh mencoba semua ini?" ucap Kyungsoo kecil yang terkejut sekaligus senang karena ia belum makan dari pagi dan hanya di berikan anggukan kepala Kyungsoo sebagai jawaban ya.

* Kyungsoo kecil benar-benar memakan semuanya mulai dari mencicipi gorengan khas korea, usus babi kukus, teobokhi,dll. Setelah selesai makan Kyungsoo menggajak Kyungsoo kecil untuk bermain di sebuah mall terbesar. Kyungsoo mengajak Kyungsoo kecil masuk dan memulai permainannya.

"Kajjah! Apa yang akan kita mainkan pertama?" ucap Kyungsoo yang masih menggandeng Kyungsoo kecil.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain tembak-tembakan " usul Kyungsoo kecil pada Kyungsoo

"Ah ne! Kajjah!" ucap Kyungsoo dan menarik kembali lengan Kyungsoo kecil

BHANG! AKH! YAK MENYINGKIR! AKH!

Teriak mereka bedua heboh karena sedang mengejar pencuri di permainan tersebut, Kyungsoo mengajak Kyungsoo kecil bermain permainan dance yang terdapat di area permainan tersebut, mereka meloncat tersenyum dan tertawa sambil berpegangan tangan saat permainan dance tersebut sedang berlangsung. Kyungsoo kecil melihat sebuah tempat photoshot otomatis di ujung permainan tersebut ia lalu menyeret Kyungsoo kesana untuk berfoto.

"Kajjah saem… Aku ingin sekali berfoto dengan mu… mungkin sebagai kenang-kenangan suatu saat hehehe…" ucap kKyungsoo kecil kepada Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Kajjah!" ucap Kyungsoo yang sudah mengambil posisi di depan kamera dan disebelahnya Kyungsoo kecil yang sedang berpose cute atau pun aneh menurut mereka. 15 menit mereka melakukan berbagai pose setelah selesai dengan acara 'mari berfoto bersama' tersebut mereka melihat hasil foto yang sudah jadi yang terdapat di luar photoshot tersebut dan Kyungsoo kecil tampak antusias melihatnya.

"Ah saem aku ingin menggambil foto yang ini" ucap Kyungsoo kecil sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menempelkannya di handphonenya tersebut (seperti sticker -,-)

"Sisanya saem saja yang menyimpannya aku akan membawa yang ini saja" ucap nya senang dengan mata berbinar

"Arraso… Kajjah kita pulang" ucap Kyungsoo dan diangguki oleh Kyungsoo kecil tersebut.

* Keesokan harinya

* Tak terasa sudah sore hari Kyungsoo membereskan perlengkapanya dan segera pulang ke rumah untuk mengistirahatkan badannya yang benar-benar lelah karena ulah Chanyeol kecil yang tak mengerjakan tugas yang ia berikan pagi tadi dan ia harus menemani Chanyeol kecil untuk menyelesaikan tugas pada hari itu juga karena nilai harus selesai dikumpulkan, Kyungsoo berjalan dengan pelan dan tanpa di sengaja ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo kecil yang baru saja keluar dai minimarket.

"Oh! Songsaengnim! Kenapa saem belumpulang?" tanya Kyungsoo kecil sambil memakan kripik kentang kesukaan nya.

Namun ketika Kyungsoo ingin menjawab sosok namja paruh baya dengan keadaan yang berantakan tiba-tiba saja berada di antara mereka sapa lagi jika bukan Do Jongwoon ayah dari Do Kyungsoo

"Appa! Apa appa minum lagi?! Astaga eomma akan marah jika kau melakuakn ini!" ucap Kyungsoo kecil dan hanya di tanggapi gelengan kepala oleh ayahnya tersebut, Kyungsoo jelas sadar bahwa ia pernah melakukan itu pada ayahnya

"Choseohimnida saem… Sepertinya appa sedang banyak masalah" ucap Kyungsoo kecil menahan malu di depannya tersebut, tuan Do mengeluarkan selembar uang untuk ia berikan pada Kyungsoo kecil yang langsung di sambut senyuman berbinar oleh Kyungsoo kecil, tetapi tiba-tiba saja tangan sang ayah berbelok menuju Kyungsoo dan memberikan uang tersebut pada Kyungsoo.

"Ambillah untuk biyaya pulang mu…" ucap Do Jongwoon kepada Kyungsoo dan langsung mencubit pipi Kyungsoo .

"Yak! Appa! Jangan seperti itu pada guru ku!" ucap Kyungsoo kecil tak terima

"Aissh! Kau ini berisik sekali sedari tadi!" ucap tuan Do pada anak nya

"Aissh! Saem sepertinya aku harus pulang duluan kita bertemu lagi besok saem…annyeong~~ Appa kajjah…" ucap Kyungsoo kecil sambil memegang lengan appa nya yang sangat berat tersebut, dan membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum , Kyungsoo melihat uang yang di berikan tuan Do padanya dan betapa terkejut nya ia ketika mendapatkan uang 100.000 won yang pada dasarnya uang adalah uang yang paling besar pada tahun ini (Th 2002).

* Keesokan harinya

* Sekolah sudah sepi semenjak satu jam yang lalu, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang guru tersebut, ketika akan keluar ia berhadapan dengan Jongin kecil yang berjalan menuju kekelasnya ia memanggil Jongin kecil dan seketika Jongin kecil sudah berada di depannya sambil tersenyum

"Kenapa kau tak pulang? Bahkan ini sudah sore Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo

"Hehe aku hanya ingin kekelas sebentar saem" ucap Jongin kecil sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal tersebut

"Ah! Boleh aku titip sesuatu pada mu?" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum manis

"Tentu apa itu?" ucap Jongin kecil penasaran, Kyungsoo segera mengeluarkan name tag Kyungsoo kecil yang tertinggal di bus pada waktu itu pada Jongin kecil

"Cha! Ighe! Tolong berikan ke Kyungsoo ne… Ah satu lagi lain kali rapikan rambutmu jika akan ke sekolah" ucap Kyungsoo yang mengusak rambut Jongin kecil yang padahal sudah di tata rapi olehnya

"Ah! Saem! Kenapa merusak rambut ku… Nde aku akan mengembalikannya pada Kyungsoo… Aku duluan saem annyeong!" teriak Kai kecil sambil berlari meningglkan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum dan meninggalkan tempatnya

* Jongin kecil berlari menuju kelas dan menemukan Kyungsoo kecil yang sedang membereskan peralatan sekolahnya, Jongin segera menghampiri Kyungsoo kecil dan menyentuh pundaknya supaya Kyungsoo kecil menoleh kebelakang. Dan benar saja Kyungsoo kecil menoleh ketika ia mendapati ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundaknya

"Ah! Jongin kau mengejutkan ku!" ucap Kyungsoo kecil sambil mengelus dadanya

"Hehe… Mian… Aku hanya memberikan ini padamu" ucap Jongin lalu memberikan name tagnya pada Kyungsoo kecil

"Oh! Akhir nya… Aku mecari ini kemana-mana Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo kecil sambil tersenyum sangat manis pada Jongin kecil dan membuat jantung Jongin kecil berdegup tak beratur

"Nde… Mian telat mengembalikannya Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin kecil dengan jantung berdegup kencang

"Ah tidak seharus nya aku berterima kasih padamu…"ucap Kyungsoo kecil malu

"Ah ne aku duluan ya Jongin terimakasih untuk name tag ku…. Annyeong Jonginna…" ucap Kyungsoo kecil sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan Jongin kecil yang berada di kelasnya dengan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

#flasback end#

DUK! AKH!

Ucap Kyungsoo yang tatkala kepalanya terbentur oleh kaca bus tersebut, ah dia bahkan lupa jika ia akan bertemu tunangannya dan teman seperjuangannya dulu, Kyungsoo lalu menekan bel yang berada di depannya agar bus berhenti dihalte yang sebentar lagi akan sampai.

Setelah sampai Kyungsoo turun dan berjalan menuju café dimana ia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya tersebut dan hanya sebentar pula ia berjalan dan langsung masuk kesebuah café yang bernama 'Light Silver' café yang pemiliknya adalah teman seperjuangan mereka yang bernama Kim Suho dan Kim Lay tersebut.

Kyungsoo langsung bergegas ke lantai 2 café tersebut untuke bertemu teman dan kekasih nya tersebut, Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandanganya ke berbagai arah lalu ia tersenyum tatkala ada sebuah tangan melambai ke arahnya, Kyungsoo berjalan pelan dan langsung mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari sang kekasih.

"Ah… Aku kira kau tidak akan datang sayang…" ucap Jongin yang sedang berhadapan dengan kekasihnya tersebut

"Hehe… Mian… tadi busnya sedikit bermasalah…" ucap Kyungsoo berbohong pada Jongin

"Yak! Kalian mau sampai kapan akan berdiri di sana?!" teriak seorang namja siapa lagi jika bukan kekasih Chanyeol tersebut

"Aish! Arraso!" ucap jongin sambil menggandeng tangan kyungsoo menuju meja yang mereka pesan.

"Cha aku kembalikan sahabat mu…" ucap Jongin pada Baekhyun

"A! Kyungsoo! Bagaiman kabarmu heum?" ucap Baekhyun mulai heboh

"Seperti yang kau lihat… Aku baik-baik saja…" ucap Kyungsoo sambil meminum lemon jus milik Jongin

"Syukurlah jika seperti itu… Ah! Ige! " ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan menyerah kan sebuah undangan pada Kyungsoo

"Igemwo?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum senang

"Bukalah… Kuharap kau merestui kami…" ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk lengan Chanyeol

"MWO! Kalian akan menikah? Kenapa cepat sekali" ucap Kyungsoo yang selesai membaca undangan berwarna biru muda tersebut

"Eoum… Chanyeol sudah lama melamarku dan sekarang kami ingin mengsahkannya di hadapan tuhan" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum yang sangat manis

"Hey Baek tentu saja aku akan merestui kalian… Dan kau juga kenapa kau baru memberitahuku jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan segera menikah!" ucap Kyungsoo yang berbicara pada Jongin secara langsung

"Aku bahkan juga baru tau tadi sayang…" ucap Jongin lembut pada Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo

"Oh…" Kyungsoo hanya berOh ria saat ia sudah tau kebenarannya, dan tak terasa pula malam sudah menjelang Kyungsoo bergegas menuju mobil Jongin yang berparkir di depan café tersebut

BRAK! Pintu di tutup tidak elit oleh Jongin

"Apa kau lelah?" ucap Jongin yang memasangkan sabuk pengaman kyungsoo

"Eung~ Presdir Wu memberikan banyak pekerjaan padaku " ucap Kyungsoo yang menyenderkan kepalanya di kaca mobil

"Ah.. benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan segera menikahimu agar kau tak kelelahan lagi, karena aku yang akan bekerja untuk menghidupi keluarga kecil kita" ucap Jongin dan sontak membuat pipi Kyungsoo seperti kepiting rebus

"Aishh.. Kau ini bicara apa tuan Kim.. Masa depanku masih cerah dan aku belum berniat untuk kejanjang itu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyamankan diri di jok mobil Jongin

"Baiklah.. Aku akan segera melamarmu, agar kau tak punya alasan untuk tidak segera menikah denganku" goda Jongin sambil mencipit hidung Kyungsoo

"Jangan menggombal tuan Kim" ucap Kyungsoo kesal

"Aku serius nyonya Kim.." balas Jongin

"Sejak kapan margaku berganti eoh.. Dan kenapa aku memakai marga itu" ucap Kyungsoo tak terima, tapi dilubuk hati yang paling dalam ia senang karena ulah Jongin, yang sukses membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga

"Karena kau akan menjadi nyonya Kim Jongin tak lama lagi. Baiklah sekarang kita pulang agar kau bisa beristirahat di rumah ok" ucap Jongin cepat sebelum Kyungsoo nyrocos lebih banyak lagi dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya dan di angguki oleh Kyungsoo karena dia juga merasa ia benar-benar lelah sekarang.

* Sesampainya di rumah Kyungsoo

Jongin pun membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo yang kelelahan. Dan ia juga mengantarkan Kyungsoo sampai kedepan pintu rumah Kyungsoo.

"Selamat malam chagi... Lekaslah tidur dan mimpi yang indah" ucap Jongin sambil sedikit mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo

"Eung~... Gomawo Jongin-ah.. Kau juga lekas tidur dan mimpi indah" jawab Kyungsoo

"Eum.. Aku akan memimpikanmu nanti dan ku harap kau juga memimpikanku." ucap jongin

"Baiklah... Aku pergi dulu ya... Annyeong" ucap Jongin lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dan akhirnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak percaya, memasuki mobilnya dan lekas pergi dari rumah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya melambaikan tangan saat jongin menginggalkan rumahnya. Dan ia lekas memasuki rumahnya untuk segera beristirahat

* Kyungsoo room

"Heah..." ucap Kyungsoo dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur yang tidak terlalu berat dengan sprey berwarna biru langit miliknya

"Hari ini benar benar melelahkan"ucap kyungsoo menatap langit langit kamarnya

"Yang tadi itu.. Aku tak menyangka kalau dengan name tag itu aku dapat bersamamu sampai sekarang" ucap Kyungsoo sambill tersenyum mengingat kejadian atau mimpi yang dialami barusan

"Aku menunggu janjimu Kim Jongin.. Dan aku akan bersedia untuk menjadi Kim Kyungsoo" ucap Kyungsoo dan langsung membenamkan matanya sampai ia tertidur pulas dan berharap ia akan mimpi yang sangat indah.

END

Review Thutheo :v

Akhir nya ff nya selesai -,- makasih juga sudah membaca ff author yang hancur dan ah~sudahlah :v, karena ini first FF kita. Sebenernya udah lama dibuat tapi... Kita masih belum tau cara ngeshare disini gimana. Dan baru tahu kali ini :v. Dan semoga yang baca suka. Don't be silent reader karena, rewiew kalian sangat berguna di FF berikutnya. Semoga davat varokah yang baca annyeongyeorebun! sampai berjumpa di lain kesempatan! #lambaikan tangan kekamera :v #bagi-bagi jamban geratis :v #saranghae..


End file.
